Why me?
by RikaAida
Summary: This is the scene where Jem and the kids are going into the Radley yard, but it's told in Jem's pants POV.


**_This was an assignment for English a few days ago. I whipped it up in two days._**

**_POV: Jem's pants_**

****

I was sleeping peacefully when I was jerked awake by Jem walking quickly. It was dark, and I was wondering what was going on. In front of me, I saw the Radley house, and I knew that nothing good would come out of Jem's little "adventure". I realized we were in the back of the schoolyard when Jem lifted the fence for his sister and that boy, Dill, I think it was, to go under. After they squirmed under, Jem followed, and I got caught on the fence and ripped. I don't think Jem noticed.

As soon as he stood up, Jem led everyone to the gate leading to the back of the house. When everyone was in front of it, Jem told them to spit on the gate to make it quieter when it opened. It opened and we went through to the side of the house. We stood under a window, and Jem grabbed his sister's wrists and she grabbed his. They crouched down and Dill sat on their arms. I was going through so much pain, and I knew this wasn't going to be the last of it.

They lifted Dill and, for a few seconds, we just stood there. Suddenly, Jem kneeled down and Dill jumped down, landing with a grunt. Jem asked him what he had seen, but I couldn't hear his muffled response. When he was satisfied with Dill's answer, Jem led everyone to the back of the house.

By the time Jem had got to the back of the house, I was covered in dirt and grass stains. I knew Atticus would be mad, but Calpurnia would be angrier. I feared for my safety.

I was snapped out of my fear ignited vision as Jem stepped on the back step of the Radley house. I found myself yelling at him to stop and turn back, but I remembered that he couldn't hear me. Besides, even if he could, he probably wouldn't listen. Jem paused as the step squeaked under the pressure, and slowly moved two steps up. We were on the porch. For a second, I thought we were going to fall over because Jem was teetering. He regained his balance, only to drop to his knees. I grimaced in pain. I was right. I only had more pain to look forward to. I found myself thinking about my life and why I got stuck with Jem of all people. He was crawling now, and it only caused me more pain and stains.

All of a sudden, Jem stopped moving and seemed to be frozen. Then I saw a figure moving among the shadows. It definitely wasn't Atticus. I started to get scared. The figure moved away and Jem leaped off the porch. I let go of the breath I didn't realize I was holding. Jem started running towards the gate, with his sister, Scout, and Dill in tow. We went through the gate and Scout tripped. The ringing of a gunshot was lingering in the air. I gasped and panicked, thinking Scout had been shot, but sighed in relief as she stood up.

We ran for the fence, and Jem yelled for Dill and Scout to get under it. They wriggled under and Jem started making his way to the other side. I got snagged on the fence, and Jem could move no further. He struggled to get us free, but wound up kicking me off. He ran off with Dill and Scout to the house.

I stared after him in shock. I couldn't believe it. He left me! We had been through so much together and he just left me without a second thought. And now I was alone. Cold, scared, and alone. I looked around me at my unfamiliar surroundings: there wasn't a lot around besides dirt and grass. I sighed and figured I might as well sleep.

I awoke when I felt I was being picked up. The shadowy figure from earlier had me in his hands, and I saw a shimmer from the corner of my eye. A needle. I squirmed and screamed. How I hated needles! I watched as it slowly made its way to the hole in my knee. Everything seemed like it was going in slow motion. Suddenly, there was a sharp stinging, and I screamed. The mysterious person kept taking out the needle and putting it back in. I wished he would hurry up with torturing me. A few agonizing minutes later, my knee was stitched up and the shadowy figure moved on to the back pocket. I winced early, for I knew this was going to hurt worse than the knee.

As the needle went in further, the pain increased. I actually started crying from the pain. I tried to focus on something else – like Jem and how he left me - but nothing worked. I tried not to watch as the needle led the thread in and out of me. There was a moment when I almost passed out, but as soon as I closed my eyes, the pain stopped and I had a new patch on me. It actually looked pretty good. I smiled and thanked the man, even though he couldn't hear me. Through the shadows, I saw him smile, and I knew that he knew that I appreciated his help.

The still mysterious, yet now helpful, man stood up, bringing me with him. I started wondering what he was doing, when he started folding me. I remembered Calpurnia folding me once before, but only once and never as careful as this. When he finished, the man placed me outside the gate so Jem could easily get me if he came back. And how I prayed he did. He couldn't forget about me, could he?

I only had to wait about fifteen minutes for Jem to return for me. As soon as I saw him coming, I smiled and knew everything would be alright. I was still angry at him for leaving me, though. But some how, this little "adventure" had brought us together.

Jem carried me home and held me up so Scout could see me and the wonderful patchwork on me. Then he set me down on the floor and fell asleep. Calpurnia was going to have to wash me twice tomorrow, and I hoped she wouldn't use bleach. I feared the grass stains wouldn't come out.

I silently thanked the mysterious man who took care of me, and fell asleep. I later learned that the helpful man was Boo Radley, and I thought that if Jem had come for me fifteen minutes earlier, he would have seen the man who he was trying so hard to get a glimpse of. Through my anger for Jem, I found sadness for Boo, knowing that he was all alone. Tonight was probably the first time in a long time that Boo had ever had any interaction with anyone besides his family, and Jem, scout, and Dill had run away from him.

My anger for Jem came back full force, but dissipated just as quickly as it had come, for I knew Jem was just scared. As was I. But I still couldn't help but feel sorry for Boo and I vowed, then and there, that someday, somehow, I would thank him properly.

**_Did you like it? or was it crap? Review please!_**


End file.
